


The heaven and hell conspiracy

by gaialibraryavatar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialibraryavatar/pseuds/gaialibraryavatar
Summary: This is an AU work of Vergil and an oracle named Kataliann.





	

The great war was coming to an end Sparda had almost won the fight with his allies and with Bolverk being defeated it was only a matter of time till he got to the top of the Temen-ni-gru to seal the demon realm with his power and the use of the amulets forever. But there was one side who played no doing in the war. One side of which contained order to the humans by stealth and purification. Heaven could not play part in the war because in hell resided an object of significance that the use of it in the demons hands on it time it's self would collapse. The only way to that object was purification, a being of pure light.

"Gabriel what is the situation on the human realm" he turned to see a figure with great significance, Apothesis who became the ruler of Heaven since the creator vanished.

"Sparda has almost thwarted the demonic invasion" as it was his duty to keep the flow of information in Heaven, he was the great messenger after all.

"So as it begins, the object must be kept bay in Hell after all this waiting" Apothesis sighed sitting back on the divine throne.

"What becomes of Sparda?" Gabriel stated with hope in his voice.

Apotheosis gave him a look of determination "It is too late for him now, we must wait for the object another time, we must wait for his children to aid us "

Over a year had passed since the Fortuna incident and Dante was getting lots more calls than he did since then, mainly because Agnus opened the hell gate at the centre of Fortuna. Mephisto and scarecrows were all over the place so being the friendly demon slayer he was he killed them for his cash, he made lots of it to well until Lady got her hands on it and he was usually down by half of what he had made off the job.

Things changed at Devil May Cry Dante had a computer now. This computer he had was an Alien Ware laptop, he got this by saving a computer genius called Indrid who has an apartment down the street from Devil May Cry, who built up a huge digital library of ancient texts and information on high ranking demons and artifacts. Since they had this laptop Dante was forced to wear a special headset pretty much like the one you connect to a phone, it had a camera on it to with night and heat vision,  
Dante thought it was cool it made him feel as he said to Trish and Lady "Secret agent devil hunter man" as stupid as it sounds Lady and Trish both agreed it was original.

"Trish what the hell are you doing, what's that noise" Dante thought to him self it sounded like cardboard. "Dante this pizza is good" Trish loved mushroom pizza. "WHAT put that pizza down it's mine not yours". Trish as usual paid no attention to him and his constant bullcrap of the pizza rules. "Yeah, look you're nearly done come home cause I'm getting motion sickness watching this screen"

"OK sorry mum" Dante smirked at his remark waiting for the bomb to go off braced him self. "DANTE SPARDA GET BACK TO THE SHOP THIS INSTANT". Trish had a reputation for shouting loud but wow did this get to Dante "OW ok ok I'm coming back don't break the laptop mic geez"

As he was getting back to the shop Trish noticed something fly past on top of the screen where the camera was recording. "Dante look up there" Dante all of a sudden was looking about "what did you see Trish what was it" a sense of urgency in his voice. "Dante I seen something it was to fast though looked humanoid".

"E-mail the footage to Indrid get it looked at, I'm nearly at the shop now Trish please don't go Pikachu on me" laughing at his own little joke.

The next day Indrid contacted the shop "Trish we have some good news and some bad news" Indrids voice called through the computer, Indrid was Dantes height roughly even though he was behind the computer a lot he was built and could handle himself in a fight. "Good news first" stated Trish simply. "The demon attack you guys took care of is done," he said sternly "and the bad news" Trish asked kind of on edge "Turn on your TV Trish"

After the Trish dashed to the TV and turned it on what she saw made her nearly faint. "Oh my god" she said to her self she turned up the volume "We are at south Capulet city where the great saint Joseph cathedral has been an unnatural occurrence. As you can see behind me there is wide spread panic when the entire roof has been ripped off". "Jenny has there been any reports of an earth quake or any other natural occurrence", "No it has been ruled out that it was any thing natural and the possibility that it was a terrorist attack also, we have numerous eye witnesses say that they seen five figures with wings fly from the building, one that was mainly reported was a taller being with one wing".

On the TV there was an unusual silence as the news reporter turns back around and says with great worry and interest "The Vatican has a statement on this and we warn you that this may shock you". The Vatican representative from Rome speaks from the Vatican it's self where the Pope is always seen. Millions of people around the world were watching and listening. "The incident in America has put us all in deep thought and to prove what we say is real we have a video of the incident, What you will see is five angels all of which have weapons we believe that these are warrior angels, beings called it the human realm in which great times of war may be upon us. Why they are here we do not know, but let us prey it is for the best".

"Indrid what the hell is going on here angels on the human realm you have to have something in that hard drive of yours on this" she was extremely worried at this point. "I'm looking Trish and what they are here for I don't have, wow that's something new where's Dante anyway?" Indrid asked. "He's getting his coat cleaned he would have seen this I bet" she picked up her phone and rang Lady. "Lady ha-" "Yes I seen CNN so has Dante he stopped by. This is something big going down and Dante doesn't like it one bit since these showed up demon sightings are on the rise I can't figure that out".

"Trish something huge is going on I got a call from Nero guess what he said" Dantes voice was heard from the door of Devil May Cry. "Please let it be some good news for once today Dante" Lady was heard on the speaker on Trish's mobile. "Nero said he seen a guy that looked like me 100 in a blue coat looking very mad and said give me it back and vanished before his eyes" Trish sat down taking in the information. "He's back oh my god Dante," she said in shock. "I know Lady its Vergil" Dante replied back in awe. "It's Vergil"

A few hours had passed since Dante got back to Devil May Cry, since then Lady came round and Indrid who brought "his mobile base of operations" as he liked to call it, Dante just called it the "the driving computer" which was not far off from what it was. Lady as always dressed in her tactical cat suit, Trish in something different than usual a worn pair of jeans and an Iron Maiden t-shirt and a denim jacket which Dante loved. Indrid in his usual military style gear with woodland cameo and his modified XM8 rifle with a picture of his mother hanging from a chain attached to the handle, as for Dante his red jacket that he wore in Fortuna.

"Lady, where's your rocket launcher that you all ways carry about" Trish asked kind of surprised that she never had it, which was a rare occurrence for her. "It needs to get fixed the thing is bent it got crushed off a demon on a job" she replied, she was used to the weight of it on her back. Every one was ready to go the were meeting up with Nero near the exit highway of Capulet apparently he was nervous of that encounter with Vergil. He got Kyrie protected by the ranking high knights of the Order of Fortuna which was established after the fall of the Order of the Sword by Nero.

"Come on we should get going the kid is expecting us" Trish said "yeah lets I wanna see his face when he looks at Lady" Dante laughed. BANG "Ow you little-" BANG "ok ok ok I'm sorry I've got a head ache", Dante stumbled to the truck where they all boarded. "Beware ladies this thing isn't luxurious...At all" Indrid said with a hint of humor to his voice.

"Oh my god Indrid it's worse than Dante's place" Lady remarked in horror. "Hey my place got cleaned recently" he said with mock offendance in his voice, "thanks to Patty" Trish cut in. Indrid laughed, "How about we set off now Nero will be angry if were late" Dante said. The truck started moving, With Indrid driving, Lady and Trish on an old iron bench welded to the inside of the truck, and Dante rolling about the back almost hitting his two female companions on a office chair that was used for Indrid to access his database back home on the computers inside the truck.

As they got there Nero was sitting on the side of the road in his new all black outfit with the new Order of Fortuna insignia on the shoulder of the coat which was an out line of Yamato. "Hey kid how Ya been" Dante's voice boomed "Hi Dante, oh my god who is she" Nero asked Dante, Dante laughed and turned to Lady "Told Ya so ha" Dante laughed at Lady "Nero this is Lady, vise versa" Trish said. "Hi uh Lady" Nero said feeling awkward "Hi Ya squirt" she said and just brushed past him to get in the truck. "Is she always like that," Nero whispered "oh yeah" Dante replied. "Next stop Fortuna" Indrid shouted.

They were about five hours to the ferry to get to Fortuna. "Dante wake up now" Nero screamed, "what the hell kid what is it" Nero grabbed Dante and took him to the window "that is it". What Dante seen shocked him, "son of Sparda you will be destroyed" there in all his vengeance and hatred, "Phantom, aw crap Indrid drive faster now" with out hesitation Indrid put his foot down to bring the truck to 120 mph. "Hang on" Dante shouted Dante opened the hatch on the truck and equipped his twin hand guns, "Hey legs, why so angry I didn't kill Ya it was the statue" Dante joked. "Do not mock me you little pathetic worm" Phantom roared considering his size he could run pretty fast. Dante standing on top of the truck blasting at phantoms face did not stop Phantom but it slowed him down a bit. "Is that all son of Sparda ha" Phantom mocked. "No but you should consider a nice boulder to that ugly face of yours" Dante laughed, Phantom was getting closer Dante had to fire precisely, he did, the boulder bounced off the hill and rolled down and hit Phantom in the side but that was not the lucky part. Phantom roared as he stumbled and flew of the side of a huge cliff and landed in the ocean.

"Spaaaaaarrrrrrrrddddaaa" splash, "I am awesome woooo, wow wow aw crap" Dante fell back down the hatch and got impaled on Nero's Red Queen. "Ha oh that's a new one" Trish laughed with Lady. "Shut up" he growled at them. "Well Dante at least it wasn't your own sword this time" Nero said smiling. "It wouldn't have happened at all if you weren't holding it up looking at it" he said back. "We are nearly at Fortuna now" Indrid spoke out. "Speaking of Fortuna, how's your little girlfriend" Dante said still impaled on Red Queen. "Don't make me rev up my sword Dante" Nero replied dryly, "ok sorry kid" Dante said and got Red Queen out of him, "We're at the ferry crossing" Lady said sounding exited to what will happen when they look for Vergil.

"This is it guys, we're here" Nero said sounding exited. Exiting the truck next to Nero's home Dante seemed very surprised at the whole sight before him. "A mansion, you live in a mansion kid why did you not tell me," Dante said in awe. "I moved in after that crap Fortuna had a year ago" Nero replied simply. "What crap a year ago" Indrid butted in eager to hear the story. "Easy fido I'll tell you later" Trish laughed "well I'm staying at the orders quarters with Kyrie, Lady here's the key to my house you guys sleep there" he said quickly dangling the key with a keyring in shape of a sword in her face. "Why me" she said dryly taking the key. "My way of saying sorry for being a douche to you, if you're a friend of Dantes you're a friend of mine" he replied with a hint of humor in his voice. "Ok where do we sleep" Indrid asked eager to get inside, "heh, yeah problem about that there is only 3 beds" sounding nervous Nero stepped back. "WHAT" Lady screamed, "I am not sleeping with that pizza, strawberry sundae hobo" then she relished what she just said and blushed. "Wow Lady who said anything about you sleeping with Dante" Nero laughed at Indrids remark. "Well actually me and Indrid are sleeping in separate rooms cause we're not like that are we" Trished smiled at Indrid. "No Trish we are not, no we are not" he replied mimicking her smile. "What makes you think we are" Lady said hysterically. "There's only there beds" Dante said dripped in a 'Lady I'm gonna annoy you tone' "besides I'll keep you warm" BANG "ow, damn you" Dante yelped in pain.

Later that night, "Dante Sparda if tonight you dare to touch me in any way I will kill you do, you, under, stand me" she barked. "Yes Lady I understand you please sleep" Dante replied. "Ok then" being very slow to get in the bed she drifted off to sleep. The next morning BANG "you missed you hit a pic of Nero's little girlfriend ha". Ten minutes later the argument had resided leaving Indrid, Trish and Nero who got there early waited outside next to the truck. "What was that about" Indrid asked. "That perv had his hand on my butt" Lady growled. "Not my fault come on lets get to the, where are we off to again" Dante said feeling dumb. "To the place where you crashed through the window, come on we have to get there quick" Nero said sounding urgent as they climbed in the truck. "Yeah about your twin why did he seem psychotic toward me" Nero broke the silence, "Ya know that sword I gave you, he may want it back" Dante replied feeling guilty that he gave it to Nero as a gift. "It's alright it belongs to him any way" Nero said back, "Vergil may want something else, I'm surprised he never killed you" Lady broke in to the conversation. "So are you looking for him Dante" Trish asked. "No Trish he'll look for us" Dante said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

MEANWHILE

"Son of Sparda why, why fight the angels" the one winged angel asked with anger in his voice. Cool in every situation Vergil didn't move standing there in the very same attire he wore on the tower years ago, his monotone voice breaking the cold air. "Ha angels you're rouge, falling with no grace what so ever you really think you're a match for me show me" Vergil tensed up with adrenaline. "You're unarmed you will lose against us, attack him" the one winged angel order, the other four angels launched at Vergil, he vanished. In an instant he reappeared and puched an oncoming angel in the face and ripped the spear from his hands and stabbed the angel in the heart and teleported again with the spear. With grace he hit and blocked the warrior's attacks with ease, he triggered. His devil form near identical to Dantes but blue with his hair swept back as always and a demonic sheath where his beloved Yamato was there where it should be. The shockwave blew the warriors in to the walls as Vergil charged at the angel with one wing he missed which shocked Vergil a little. "What is it you're looking for?" Vergil ordered, the others fled leaving the one winged angel and Vergil by them selves. "To take over the three realms son of Sparda and kill Apothesis, and claim the Divine Arcana". "Who are you" Vergil asked in devil trigger still. "You can call me Genesis" he smiled and vanished leaving white feathers. Vergil de-triggered and approached the body of the killed being lying on the floor the spear still in his grasp inspected the body and noticed something disturbing it was the Greek omega sign. Vergil sighed as he turned around and on the top of the highest chapel in Fortuna caught a shiny long glistening in the distance with his immaculate demonic eye-sight he seen the sword that almost killed him all those years ago "Dante"

Over an hour had passed since Dante and co. arrived at Fortuna's main hall they were waiting, waiting for Vergil. "Are you sure this will work Dante" Trish asked a bit skeptical. "Yes for the tenth time already" Dante replied a bit annoyed, he was trying to set up amplifiers on the Fortuna chapel roof the on that he and Nero first encounter each other. "Testing, testing" Dante repeated in to a mic, Indrid gave him thumbs up to his idea. "Ok Vergil get your butt over here now" his voice echoed loudly through out Fortuna.

"Dante you buffoon" Vergil said quite amused considering he had been there for five minutes watching him from atop of a building across the street. He teleported inside Fortuna chapel hall. "So if Vergil comes we ask questions first, if that fails Nero you bash him with that arm of yours" Lady stated. "Ok what if he-" Nero was cut off by the large mahogany doors opening with a loud creek. "This is Dante's team, two humans, a mere child with an unusual arm and" Vergil was in deep shock "mother, how is this possible" Vergil shouted his deep voice bouncing of the walls. "Long story, bro," Dante said coming from behind him. "Here is your sword, Vergil" Nero said cautiously the sword coming from his hand and going to Vergil's grasp.

"I'm not here to fight any of you, sit and listen to what I have to tell you" Vergil, ordered without hesitation they sat.. "I'm sure you all know of beings from heaven have entered this realm. Angels were my first guess, but they are not as it seem they are rouge or what I've recently discovered, demons or fake angels" silence filled the room. "so how do you know this" Lady asked quietly. "I had a confrontation with them in the Savior chapel, I killed one but the rest got away and so did he". Dante decided to speak "who's 'he'". Vergil turned to face Dante "I do not know he is neither angel nor demon, he told me his name was Genesis he has great power, but not enough to match ours brother". Dante smiled at his last words "so how did you get out of hell?" Trish asked. "Well ever since Dante defeated Mundus on Mallet island I broke free of his grasp I then escaped hell through a crack in the underworld and came out in Baltimore one-hundred miles east from Capulet, I was found by a woman who calls herself Katalian Kane, she is a Vampire to my understanding but to what degree I do not know we should rest because tomorrow she is arriving in Fortuna tomorrow and then we shall move out to Dumary island" Vergil said skeptically. "Why Dumary, that's miles away" Indrid replied. "To my understanding a war is approaching and Katalian will be protected, I must protect her" Vergil spoke with determination. "Why bro?" Dante asked, the reply shook Dante to the core to what he spoke. " I love her Dante, that's why I must protect her"

Then tomorrow came and Katalian Kane came to Fortuna as she planned to, and saw Dante's team and Vergil. "Hey Vergil is this your brother Dante as you told me back in Baltimore?" Katalian asked. Vergil saw that is Katalian came as planned. "Katalian you came I'm so glad." Vergil said. Katalian couldn't get over the shock Eva had twins. "I'm a vampire as he said." Katalian said. Vergil wants to protect her as much as he can. "Well I'm Katalian Kane from Baltimore and you must be Lady. Vergil has told me about you that you are Arkham's daughter so sorry that he went evil." Kataliann said. Lady was shocked to find out that Vergil told his lover about that. "I'm so sorry I wanted to know everything I can about all of you." Katalian said. Katalian doesn't want to explain herself because she's all too embarrassed about herself. She only told Vergil so that he understands her. And she wants to know that she will be loved if people find out her little secret. Katalian is a lot into Vergil the reason she is in love with him cause he sparked her interest her interest just got piqued. Katalian is showing her fangs she doesn't know how to hide them just yet. She is carrying around a black umbrella for her protection from the sun. She sat down by Vergil. "Do you still love me, Vergil?" Katalian asked. Vergil looked at her. "I won't give you a reason not to doubt my love for you." Vergil. Katalian looked at Vergil and his brother's team. She begins to sing Another Birthday.


End file.
